Asura Shinhan
Asura Shinhan is the descendant and reincarnation of the powerful human Tien Shinhan. He was initially determined to create a brand new breed of superhuman warriors that possess the ability to protect and defend the Earth without the help of any alien races (especially Saiyans). However, after being defeated by Kuzon Jr. during New Years. He had a change of heart realizing the error of his ways and becoming an ally of the Lookout Crew. __TOC__ Background Asura's parents both died due to the heart disease virus shortly after he was born, he was then taken in and raised by members of the New Crane School which was founded by his ancestor Tien Shinhan. As Tien's reincarnation, Asura was naturally born with superhuman abilities and greatly surpassed all other members of the school and ended up becoming the strongest student they ever had. Later on in his life, Asura traveled the world to achieve spiritual enlightenment and learned various other forms of martial arts (Including the New Kame School and Kikoukenjutsu Sword School). His goal was partially mastered once he had fully mastered all known martial arts, but he was unable to achieve spiritual enlightenment and unlock his true power. Shortlt afterwards, King Kai spoke to Tien Shinhan and told him if he wanted to achieve true spiritual enlightenment he must first learn the truth behind who he really is. Therefore, via Baba, Asura was transported to Otherworld where he met and talked to King Yenma. King Yenma told him that he was the reincarnation of his ancestor Tien Shinhan and King Yenma had reincarnated his soul because Tien requested it. Tien requested this because he wanted another strong human being to rise and be capable of defending Earth on their own without any other alien races (Saiyans specifically) constantly saving the humans and humans being completely, totally, and utterly useless and helpless. His goal for his reincarnation was that he could train a brand new generation of human warriors so that they would be just as capable as the saiyans were of protecting and defending Earth. Another possible reason, although unknown, is that Tien wanted to be reborn to have a rematch with Goku's descendants since Goku had clearly drastically surpassed him a long time ago. After learning the truth, King Yenma had decided to let Asura train with Old Kai and Kibito Kai so his full potential could be unlocked, he could obtain the power to complete Tien's goal, and achieve spiritual enlightenment. In order to achieve it though, he was forced to detach himself from society and all worldly concerns and enter a deep state of meditation, peace, and focus for dozens of years. So he did that by living on the Sacred World of the Kais and having himself sealed away in another dimension doing nothing but meditating in a semi-conscious state.. In the end, once he had completed his meditation, he returned back to the normal dimension and the Sacred World of the Kais to continue his physical training. Once the rigorous mental and physical training had been completed, Old Kai unlocked his hidden full potential, gave him the six zeta swords, and granted Asura the ability to use the Zeta Kaio-ken. The most powerful version of kaio-ken there was that was created by the original Supreme Kais and granted him power that rivaled that of even the strongest Super Saiyan forms as well as Super Saiyan God. Once his training was over, Asura returned to Earth after so many years and was ready to take on the world and create a brand new generation of superhuman fighters that could take care of the Earth themselves. Personality Asura was originally a very relaxed, well-mannered, and refined individual. He was calm, caring, and compassionate to all. He also cares deeply for the Earth and it's people and will do anything in order to protect and save them. However, when Earth is threatened Asura becomes a brutal, cold-blooded, and heartless individual who will do anything possible to defeat his opponent as soon as possible. Aside from this, Asura enjoyed spending most of his time eating crabmeat omelets with high-quality rice, meditating, reading, and of course training. He also enjoyed learning new things only for the purpose of knowing them, he enjoyed being knowledgeable. But over time, his personality began to change, but he still cared for the Earth and it's people though. Despite the previously mentioned, Asura also possessed a superiority complex and use to put himself above others during conversations. He also came off as a cold, harsh, or simply plain annoying person when he displayed his opinions as facts over someone else's opinions. Over the years, Asura's personality evolved to become even more "god-like". Asura had officially declared himelf as the "God of the Humans" and considered himself the strongest human being to ever live. He was then fully determined to get rid of the Lookout Crew by any means necessary and then take over with his own and brand new "Lookout Crew" to become the Earth's new and most powerful fighters. He had gotten sick of all the aliens and otherworldly beings interferring with the Earth and had grown tired of seeing the Lookout Crew fail to protect the Earth and her people. He was completely fed up with Kuzon Junior n and all of the other members of the Lookout Crew and was no longer going to stand by idly and watch as they destroy "his" precious Earth. Asura, as the God of the Humans at the time, and after returning back to Earth after leaving to obtain more knowledge and power, had come back to see the state the world is in, and faced KJ head on about this. After KJ defeated him in battle, he realized the error of his ways and turned over a brand new leaf. Returning back to being his original kind, well-mannered, and refined self. As well as being caring and compassionate to all including extraterrestrials. He disbanded his new Lookout Crew known as "The Asurians" and returned them all back to normal, and set them free to live on their own. Weapons *Six Zeta Swords - Six swords magically bound to Asura that he can summon whenever he wants. Each katchin sword has been wielded by the six strongest Supreme Kai swordsmen in the past and some of their power is concealed within each blade. Therefore, when wielding the blade Asura's power is increased and the swords have the ability to seal away things. Each sword is also completely unbreakable by any means. Techniques & Power-Ups Techniques *Pressure Point Attack *Afterimage Technique *Flight *Ki Blast *Ki Sense *Domination Blast *Kiai *Energy Shield *Dodon Ray *Dodon Barrage *Neo Dodon Ray *Kamehameha *Super Kamehameha *Double Kamehameha *Quadruple Kamehameha *Sextuple Kamehameha *Four Witches Technique *Asura Technique *Multi-Form *Ki Blast Cannon *Mystery Ray *Multi-Form Attack *Scatter Bullet *Destructo Disc *Consecutive Disc *Destructo Blade *Sword Slash *Multiple Sword Slash *Flash Slash *Zeta Slash *Tri-Beam *Spirit Tri-Beam *Neo Tri-Beam *Zeta Tri-Beam *Solar Flare *Final Solar Flare *Telepathy *Telekinesis *Divination *All-Seeing Eye *Mafuba *Self-Destruction Animal Techniques Due to his training across the world to master all martial arts forms, Asura has learned and mastered many special martial arts forms that allows him to harness the power and abilities of certain animals and utilize them in battle. They're six animals, which are the lion, elephant, horse, peacock, and garuda. Lion By utilizing the spirit of the lion, Asura's gains incredible protective abilities greatly increasing the power of all defensive-based techniques. Especially ones used to protect his allies and others, as the lion is a symbol of protection. Elephant By utilizing the spirit of the elephant, Asura gains the ability to manipulate water and incredible mental abilities greatly increasing the power of all mental-based techniques. Therefore, his telepathy, telekinesis, and divination powers are greatly increased, as the elephant is a symbol of mental strength. Horse By utilizing the spirit of the horse, Asura's speed, edurance, and stamina is greatly increased and he obtains the ability to manipulate the winds. As the horse is a symbol of transportation and freedom. Peacock By utilizing the spirit of the peacock, Asura gains temporary immortality preventing him from dying by any means during battle and granting him immunity to most poisons and ailments. As the peacock is a symbol of immortality. Garuda By utilizing the Garuda, Asura gains the ability to control and manipulate the power of the sun. Basically, the element fire, and also possess the ability to heal others with the sun's warmth and cause new life to grow and blossom. He can also suppress the negative emotions and feelings of others, and clear their mind of nefarious and malicious thoughts. Power-Ups Kaio-ken Asura learned this technique while training with Old Kai and Kibito Kai in the Sacred World of the Kais. They took him to meet King Kai so he could teach him this technique. He has fully mastered the Kaio-ken to it's utmost potential capable of using it on a level far beyond Kaio-ken x20. Making him the strongest known kaio-ken user alive. Spirit Burst Asura learned how to utilize this technique on his own, this was a technique originaly used and created by his ancestor Tien Shinhan. Asura converts his life-force into Ki and emits it from his whole body drastically increasing all of his abilities to a whole new level especially the Tri-Beam. While using this power-up, Asura's body gains a white flame-like aura. Zeta Kaio-ken Zeta Kaio-ken is an ancient form of kaio-ken that is much stronger than the most common version. This is the true and original kaio-ken used by the very first Supreme Kais from Planet Kaishin. This power-up grants Asura god-like power and increases the power of all his abilities by an untold amount, but he can take on Super Saiyan Gods and Gods of Destruction while in this form. Asura's Avatar Asura's Avatar is Asura's ultimate technique and power-up if you will. Asura, using his immense mental energies. spiritual energies, and powerful will, creates a gargantuan and almighty avatar erected from his imagination. This being surrounds Asura's entire body and protects him from virtually any attack, as it is nigh-impenetrable and takes a tremendous amount of damage over an extended period fo time in order to break it. Intangibility and teleportation of any kind inside of the avatar is negated too, unless Asura is doing it himself of course. It is considered Asura's ultimate defense and this avatar has the ability to combine and apply the powers and attributes of the animal spirits into in order to greatly increase it's power even further. It can even be combined with his previously listed power-ups as a way of empowering itself even further to god-like levels. Asura's Avatar has three faces, six arms, and three eyes in total. It's third eye, is closed once it appears initially, however, as the battle rages on it slowly upons up over time in order to slowly unleash more of it's true power. Once the third eye is opened, known as the "All-Seeing Eye", the Avatar's power skyrockets dramatically and obtains the power of a true God. The third eye also immediately incinerates anything within it's range on an atomic level, reducing them to nothingness in an instant. The avatar's appearance also becomes more demonic and hellish, and emanates a very ominous and intimdiating aura that is meant to strike fear into the hearts of all who see it. It is capable of growing so large that it can hold moons in the size of it's hand. Fighting Style Asura uses a very fast-paced, deadly, and brutal fighting style. He constantly attacks his opponents with relentless neverending chain combos by using his additional arms leaving no time to block as you are constantly hit by one of his arms in succession. Even if you manage to block two, his other two will simply attack you still making sure that you will get hit, and if you try to block with your knees he'll just use his legs. On top of this, Asura can move each of his eyeballs in different directions seperately giving him enhanced vision and perception. With his third eye and divination, he can see the future and predict his opponent's next incoming attack allowing him to block, counter, or avoid his enemies' attacks much easier than usual. When utilizing the Asura technique, he grows two additional arms (on top of four) and faces on the back and side of his head granting a total of 6 more eyes and 360 degrees vision and two more arms to fight with. Basically, it is very diffcult to combat him in hand-to-hand combat. Asura is also a highly skilled swordsman who can fight using multiple swords at once with each arm. Basically, he can attack his opponents from all sides constantly with slashes and stabs that appear as if they're coming out of nowhere. When utilizing the Asura technique, he can gain a total of 6 arms and attacks with them rapidly easily tearing and ripping through his opponent's defense. Aside from this, Asura also enjoys targeting his opponent's weak spots when in combat. Such as their eyes, nose, or ears. For example, Asura specifically specializes in pressure point-based combat and is very knowledgable in it's use. He enjoys striking his opponents in their pressure points a lot in order to easy subdue them, paralyze them, or render them completely unconscious. If he strikes them in the correct pressure point such as their temples, with enough force, he could even kill them instantly. In order to deal even more damage, when Asura utilizes the animal spirits in combat his fighting style is usually changed to represent theirs more. For example, when using the lion he usually pounces, claws, and bites his opponent. When using the elepehant, he usually rams, stomps, or bear hugs his opponent. When using the horse, Asura usually utilizes plenty of kicks on his opponent in a series of quick combos. When using the peacock, Asura usually utilizes two fingers on each hand and strikes his opponent rapidly with piercing finger jabs. Finally, when using Garuda, Asura utilizes more energy-based attacks constantly. Most importantly, Asura's mind is incredibly powerful and he possess telekinesis and telepathy. His telepathy however greatly surpasses the telepathy that most warriors have and he can launch powerful physic blast at another person's mind to give them a massive headache, make them unconscious, or turn them brain-dead. He is capable of creating physic shields around himself or others, creating illusions, altering the environment, or even disbaling someone's senses if he tries hard enough. When his telepathy is utilized at it's fullest ability, he can send his consciousness into the minds of others and even live on inside of others by possessing them and taking over them. With his telekinesis, he can control and manipulate any physical object in anyway he wants, he can levitate himself and others, manipulate molecules in the air to create heat or bright flashes of light, or create shields. When his telekinesis is used to it's fullest extent, he can manipulate matter and energy on an atomic level by completely changing and rearranging the atoms that make up an object. Normal Battles *Asura Shinhan vs. (SSJ2) Kuzek. Winner: Neither *Asura Shinhan vs. (SSJ2) Marshall. Winner: Neither *Asura Shinhan (Zeta Kaioken + Asura's Avatar Stage 3) vs. KJ, Kuzek, and Lumakai. Winner: Neither *Asura Shinhan (Asura's Avatar Stage 1) vs. KJ (SSJ1). Winner: KJ Arc/Saga Battles The Herulean War *Asura Shinhan (With The Asuras and the UAGP) vs. FAUF. Winner: UAGP List of Deaths TBA Category:Pages created by Legendary Super Saiya-Jin 4 Category:Lookout Crew Category:Reincarnations Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II